Sanctuary Elites
by The Rwby Turtle
Summary: Okay, kidnapped at two, trained as a top notch fighter, graduating, being in a train wreck, and being saved, becoming close friends with, and finally becoming family with the Ninja Turtles. Now, normal has never been a word Emily was common with, but now, going on missions, patrolling New York from criminals, and finally living a semi normal life, she might get as close as she can.
1. Chapter 1

I sat cross legged in my cell. My eyes were shut, my hands crossed behind my back. I sat silently, listening for the quiet chime of the battle bell. Right on time. Zuu-chuu zuu-shuu. I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked up to the back wall away from the cell door. I felt around for the small insignia of Sanctuary One. Ah, there it was. A small circle with the word one and two wings. I pushed on it, and it lit up for a moment before opening a doorway in the stone. I passed through to the arena. I got to the end of the tunnel, and waited in the little cage. I scanned the arena through the bars to see who I was up against today. Kira. She was the best fighter in Sanctuary One. That must mean that this is my final assessment. I smiled. I was almost graduated from this horrible prison. The bars slid open. I ran forward as fast as I could through the octagonal arena towards Kira. I jumped up into the air about ten feet away from her. I saw her smile and rush forward, but I knew what she thought I was doing. She thought I would try to land right in front of her and attack. Alas, haha, no. I'm not an idiot. I flipped in the air and spun to face the other way. I Lashed out at her back with my bare fist. I wouldn't want to tire out my Aurora. I felt my fist connect with her lower back, and I saw her tumble to the ground. She bent into a roll and rolled under my legs. I jumped at the last second. I spun my hand, as if to grab the air, and I formed a ball of burning hot water. On my way back down, I threw it right at her chest as I saw her drop to the ground. It hit her right in her face. I saw her scream and more burning water traveled down her throat. I was astonished. Had I won that quickly? I gasped as I saw Kira's face go red. I had burnt her throat! She couldn't breathe! I rushed over and slid down next to her. I held my hands around her neck.I summoned Health. I pressed it into her throat and her face, and finally her eyes. I saw her open her eyes. She actually spoke to me. I was just happy I could help her in time. "You just saved my life." Her voice was full of disbelief. "You know, they might not send you to Sanctuary two because you spared my life." I just shrugged. "They might call it mercy, I don't care. You never did anything to me, I can't just kill you. What I just showed was honor. Whatever word they use falsely for my actions, it truly was honor." I smiled and stood. "They'll be here soon. I have to go. I hope I see you again soon." She nodded. "Best of luck." I popped my neck before saying, "You too."I walked back to my cell. I went through the cage, the tunnel, and when I arrived at my cell, the door was open. I kept a straight face, and walked through. Standing right there, was Professor Kenley, the head of the Sanctuaries. In his hand was a metal stamp. He smiled at me and said, "Congratulations, Emily. You have been accepted into Sanctuary Two. Remember, you have to be extra polite. Their punishments are much worse than ours, and your behavior reflects on us. Your train will come at noon. Be ready and standing in this room. Good luck, Number 362." He walked out of a door on the other side of the room, and left me alone.

I walked back to my room. On the outside, I knew I was smiling like a maniac, but on the inside, I was squealing and jumping and flipping and everything. I sat down on my bed and waited for the noon bell to ring. This would be te last time I heard the almost silent bell. Zuu-chuu Zuu-shuu. I jumped up and walked right out the door. I didn't own any personal belongings. I stood in the room patiently for about a minute before a strange man who I had never seen before walked in. He had a big scar on one half of his face, and he was wearing a japanese kimono. I wasn't sure what to do. He sighed, obviously angrily. "Do you have no respect for your new master?" Oh, so this man was the Keeper of Sanctuary Two. That made some sense. I nodded. "My pleasure to meet you sir" He growled. "Bow before your new master. Has this Sanctuary taught you anything?" I stepped back, startled, but bowed nonetheless. He nodded his head. "Good enough. Follow me, slave." For some reason, I didn't follow, and instead, whispered, "Slave? I am no slave, I am a protector in training." Somehow, the man heard me. "A slave you are. Sanctuary Two works differently from this nursery. You will learn to serve. You do not graduate from skill, but by manners. Now, until you have another name, you will be slave. Now, come." I stayed put. "My name's Emily. Emilia." The man spun back around to face me. He pulled out a switch and whacked my right behind my knee. I sank to the ground. He glared. "Follow." I struggled up and said, "Yes, sir." I limped behind him down a long hallway. We got to another door with a keypad. He typed a quick password and the door popped open. Outside, I saw a train. It was a big train, like the kind you see that goes on forever. He led my inside of one of the cars. Inside was a bed, nailed to the floor, a light, nailed to the wall, and a hole in the bottom. I froze. "Get in." The man practically had to lift me up to put me in. I turned back to face him, but he was closing the door. I was still frozen until I heard a quiet 'click' and I knew that it was locked. I heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed. I discovered straps, I guess to hold you in so you don't fall out. I stood up to turn on the light when the train lurched to a start. I was thrown to the ground, but as we went, I discovered that I only moved when the train sped up or slowed down significantly quickly. I finally made my way to the light and pulled the little chain. The light blinked on. It was a dim, yellow, light, but I could see. I sat back down on the bed. I wouldn't take a nap, I refused. But, sitting there was the only other thing I could do. Suddenly, the train lurched to the left. I flew across the train car and smacked into the wall. I flew around again and again before I realized, the train must have fallen off of the tracks and was rolling! I tried to get to the bed without dying by getting knocked out. I flew right over and grabbed the strap to keep you from flying while you were asleep. I clutched the strap with my life. I swung around for about 10 more seconds before the train stopped moving. Great, the bed was now on the ceiling, and I was dangling from it. I looked down and saw that my feet were a good 5 feet away from the ground. If I risked dropping, I mi b t hurt my ankle, but if I didn't, I'd still be stuck. I took the risk. I dropped. I hit the ground and rolled forward. My ankle hurt, slightly, but I probably hadn't even twisted it. I walked up to the door. I banged on it loudly. I hope there was someone outside. The metal hurt a little, but it echoed loudly. Bang bang bang. I put my ear to the wall. Yes! There were people outside. I banged again, this time, yelling help. I heard the voices hush, then become silent. I realized that they might be enemies. I summoned a ball of burning water in my hands. I heard someone remove the lock outside, someway or another, and I immediately yanked the door open with the hand that wasn't holding the water. Standing there, were four giant turtles. Two of them disappeared quickly, obviously trained in ninjutsu, but the other two were not as fast. I split the water ball and threw it at their legs before they could run. They instantly fell. The other two returned behind me. I could tell they were about to attack me. I shot my hand out behind me before spinning around. I held their weapons, twin sai and katanas, in the air with my Magnetics. They were both so obviously confused, I could tell they weren't enemy. The look in their eyes was just too kind. I released their weapons, but summoned and invisible force field around me, so they wouldn't attack while I was Healing. I ran over to the two fallen turtles and bent down to one of them, who was wearing an orange mask. The other fallen turtle had a purple mask, and the one with the twin sai had a red mask, and finally, the katana wielding turtle had a blue mask. I held the turtle's leg in my hand and swirled my hand around it. He flinched at first, but relaxed when the pain went away first, and then the injury. I could tell the other turtles were trying to attack me, so I said, "Save your energy. My magic can't be broken by any weapon, not even other magic." One turtle stopped attacking, but the other one, with the twin sai, I don't even know if he heard me. I thrust my hand behind my, pushing him back. "Do you mind?" I healed the other turtle, who was staring at me in awe the whole time. I stood up and faced the red masked turtle. "Trying to attack me really is just a waste of time. If you want, I could just put you in a bubble, and you could attack it as much as you want, and the same thing would happen. It's either that, or you just, quit." I gave him a look that made all of the turtles step back but him. He smirked. "First, magic ain't real. Second, even if it was, you'd definitely be the one to need it." I literally laughed out loud, which, once again, made all of the turtles step back but the annoying red turtle. "Haha. You think your so cute. If we had a real sparring match, no magic, I would beat you so hard you couldn't walk for a week." I walked right up to him. Right then, I was really glad we were the same height. I stood about a foot and a half away from him and smiled. He popped his neck, and stayed standing, assuming I would simply agree. Haha, no. I extended my arm and punched him hard right in the center of his shell. He slid about a foot backwards, then fell on his butt. He stood up, pulling out his sai. He smiled, and I smiled right back. I summoned two small, sharp, night-black daggers. I charged. I lept right over him, stabbing him in the top of his shell with one of my daggers. He came running towards me. I dropped down, sliding right between his legs and popped back up. I flipped over him. I let him run into the butt of my dagger, and then I tripped him. He went flying. He stood right back up and charged again. I willed my blades to become longer. I spun in a neat circle and slammed the butt of my dagger into his upper plastron. I heard a crack and he went flying. He clutched his shell. I could see just by his expression how mad he was. I just shrugged. "I won." He annoyingly charged again. I made my daggers disappear. I just held my hand out. He ran right into it. I heard a loud snapping sound. I just said, "Dammit." I squeezed my hand into a fist and it burst into flames, crawling up my arm. All of the turtles, even the red masked turtle, abruptly froze. The flames soothed my break and healed it almost immediately. The purple masked turtle approached me. I let him. Then, he started. "How can you do that. Its not scientificly possible." I shrugged. "Its not scientific at all. It just is. Isn't the answer to almost everything?" The turtle shook his head. "No, everything is scientificly proven. It has to be. Thats how we explain everything." I grinned. "Not everything." I noticed the red masked turtle still holding his sheld. "Oh come on, come here. He glared. I closed my eyes. He had a small crack on his shell, shaped like a small lightning bolt. I sighed and swirled my hand in the air. I could tell crom his confused expression that the pain was gone. He uncovered the chip. I smiled. "You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Leo stepped towards me. "How can you do all of this? Are you a mutant?" I winced. "Maybe? I don't know. Can't everyone do this?" I summoned my Mixer. It's a ball of flame, which turns into a ball of water, which becomes a smooth stone, then a small plant, and a tiny tornado. It repeats, getting faster and faster as time passes, which eventually heats up. Leo responded, "No, most everyone else is normal. They don't have any powers. How did you get this, ability?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have any memories from before the age of six. I'm 13 now." Leo tilted his head. "Where did you come from, and where were you going?" I responded, "There are five Sanctuaries that each teach you different things. Sanctuary One teaches you fighting skills, defensive and offensive, and language and strategy. Fun Fact; I'm fluent in English, Spanish, French, German, and my favorite, Japanese. Sanctuary Two teaches you manners and slavery," I rolled my eyes, "and history. Worst Sanctuary. Worst punishments. Some never graduate."

"Sanctuary Three teaches medicine, poison, and science. Not too bad, except if you injure yourself, you are also expected to heal yourself. Sanctuary Four teaches you mathematics. The entire time, just math. Well, mostly, it's applying math to past courses, like, if you were standing here instead of here, what would the difference in angles and trajectory be? You know, stuff like that." I glanced up at Donnie. "I never said it was stupid, by the way. I think it's kinda cool." He grinned.

"Sanctuary Five teaches you how to best control your element." I paused. "I'm one of only two people in the Sanctuary System with multiple elements. You either have one element, or all of them. I already went through every single Sanctuary, but I'm not officially allowed to graduate until I'm fourteen. So stupid. I was going to my second time at Sanctuary Two. The entire place sucks." Suddenly, I felt something coming at us. Five different weapons, I think crossbow arrows. I shouted "Duck!", and knowing Mikey, the dumb one, would think I meant the bird duck, I pushed him over. The arrows whizzed over our heads. I pulled Donnie and Mikey back up. "We have to go now. If they catch me, I am literally dead. Where is a safe place around here?" Leo grabbed my arm, which I shook away, and ran towards a forest. I ran right next to him. He was clearly surprised, but didn't attempt to speed up. I assumed he guess my abilities were not limited to the elements, in which case he was right. I asked him, "Where are we going?" He responded, "The sewers. It's our home and it's really the only safe place for us." I shrugged. "Okay. Can I try something once we get underground?" He looked at me suspiciously. "I guess so..." We ran the rest of the way in silence. When we reached a manhole cover, I lifted it and ushered the turtles in. Donnie watched me in awe until I gave him a look. I replaced the lid back over my head. I jumped past them from the ladder and landed on the ground perfectly. I smiled at Raph, who grunted at me. He started walking, but I pulled him back and commanded, "Wait." He froze and I smiled again. The rest of the turtles reached the bottom. Leo asked me, "So, what did you want to do?" I responded, "I want to see if I can find your home." I didn't wait for a response. I turned and concentrated. I saw footprints on the floor.. Wow. I actually thought this would be hard. I ran a bit of the way, but one of the turns didn't feel right. The footprints went left, while there was a snag of orange on the ceiling. The footprints were fake! I closed my eyes and scanned my surroundings. The turtles were still back at where I left them. I noticed a trail farther straight up the tunnel. Ah ha. I ran forward. I noticed another presence nearby. It was another mutant, in meditative state. He was in a large space. Bingo. I ran straight there, where I found an abandoned subway station. I walked in to be met by the other presence. It was a mutant rat, wearing a Japanese kimono. I bowed before he attacked. "Kon'nichiwa, Yūjin." He froze. "Who are you?" "My name is Emilia Rosalyn. I am from the Sanctuary System. Your sons should be here soon. I attempted communication through meditation." He frowned. "I was meditating just now, and sensed no other presence. It is also nearly impossible to meditate while moving. Are you sure you reached them?" I flopped my arms by my side. "Of course I did. They should be here in about 4...3...2...1...Now." The moment I said 'now,' the turtles walked through the door, looking around. They wore a surprised expression upon seeing me. I turned back to the rat. I smirked. "Told you." I looked back at the turtles and walked over to them. I nodded to Leo. "Thank you for helping me. Although they helped me better control most of my powers, it really was a horrible place. Well, not nearly as bad as that Kraang facility, but bad enough-" Raph interrupted me. "The Kraang? You've got something to do with them? Did they do this to you?" I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, no. I remember being captured by them, and I already had the powers. It's why they captured me. They were hoping to turn me into 'the ultimate soldier'," I made air quotes, "but right after the first mutation, the Sanctuary System found out about me and rescued me. All of that happened in a single year, when I was seven." Raph interrupted me again. "So you're telling me the Kraang mutated you too! How?" I continued. "Well, that was another reason they wanted me in the System. My mutation was...different, I guess. They kind of almost randomly mixed together a bunch of different DNAs, hoping to create the ultimate mutant. Instead, they kind of just created really strong extras." Mikey asked, "Like what?" I held my lower arm in my opposite hand. "I'd really rather not talk about it." The turtles nodded, understanding. I shook my head. "So, since you helped me this much, I couldn't ask you for anything else. Thank you, turtles. Perhaps we'll meet again." I turned and began to exit, but one turtle called out, Leo. "Wait, you can stay." I kept walking and shook my head. "No, Ill be fine. I need to figure out everything that's happened." The rat, Splinter, called out too. "Emilia, we must ask you if you could keep us a secret." I nodded. "Of course. No one would believe me if I did, and to tell someone, I would have to talk, and I don't plan on doing that unless necessary." I think another turtle called after me, but I was already gone.

After I left the sewers, I went straight up the ladders and pushed open the manhole at the top.


End file.
